1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a caster assembly, more particularly to a retractable caster assembly for a suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suitcase is usually provided with four caster units, two of which are capable of 360.degree. rotation. When the conventional suitcase is placed on a conveyor mechanism, such as in airports, toppling of the conventional suitcase occurs, especially when the latter contains a heavy load, because no means are employed to arrest undesired movement of the caster units, thereby resulting in breakage of fragile items inside the suitcase.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional caster assembly for a suitcase 1. The caster assembly includes a mounting plate 2 secured to a bottom side of the suitcase 1. The mounting plate 2 has a bottom face which is provided with a resilient strip 3. The resilient strip 3 has a distal hook portion (3a). The bottom face of the mounting plate 2 is further provided with a pair of slide grooves (2a) disposed on opposite sides of the resilient strip 3. A caster unit 4 has a base plate 5 that is mounted removably on the mounting plate 2 by extending portions of the former into the slide grooves (2a) of the latter. The hook portion (3a) of the resilient strip 3 retains the base plate 5 on the mounting plate 2 releasably. In order to avoid toppling of the suitcase 1 when the latter is placed on a conveyor mechanism, the caster unit 4 is detached from the mounting plate 2, and a foot unit 6 (shown in phantom lines) is then mounted removably on the mounting plate 2 by extending portions of the former into the slide grooves (2a) of the latter.
Although the above described caster assembly can help avoid toppling of the suitcase when the latter is placed on a conveyor mechanism, frequent removal of the caster unit 4 and replacement of the same by the foot unit 6 can inconvenience the user.